Mission: Take Koenma's Pacifier
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: Yusuke and Botan got curious, and they turned to a certain teammate for help.


**Mission: Take Koenma's Pacifier Off**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Summary: Yusuke and Botan were curious, and they could only think of one way to do it. Ask Kurama to ask him.

Warning: possible OOCness, implications of shounen ai

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuu Yuu Hakusho

**I'd Gladly Do It For You**

The Reikai Tantei and Botan were sitting in a circle in Yusuke's house. They had decided to gather there instead of Genkai's temple because Genkai wasn't included in this… plan of theirs (more like Yusuke and Botan's, though), so they decided to use Yusuke's house instead.

Kurama looked at Yusuke, at Botan, and blinked. "What?" he asked any intelligent reply he might have had vanishing into thin air as he was surprised at their proposal.

"We," Yusuke said, pointing at himself and Botan, "Want _you_," he said, pointing at Kurama and added an emphasis at the you, "To ask Koenma out," he finished, a triumphant smirk gracing his features as if he had just established something significant or worthy of praises.

And the proposal wasn't. Really.

"I understand that," Kurama frowned a little. Did they doubt his intelligence? Of course he wasn't stupid enough to not know the meaning of the simple sentence. "I mean, why me?"

"Well, you are the most w-," Yusuke coughed a little when he sensed Kurama glaring slightly at him. "Good-looking among us, and I'm sure Koenma will not say no right to your face if you asked," he reasoned.

"And why did you want me to?" Kurama asked again, not getting what they wanted. Was Koenma that desperate in finding a date that he asked them?

Nah, that was very highly unlikely.

"Oh, we were just curious about his looks when he takes off that pacifier of his," Yusuke shrugged. "But of course when he's in his teenage form. We don't need to see him without it in his child form," Botan added bubbly, her smile so bright and her face beaming with happiness that Kurama and Hiei had to look away.

"Why don't ask Botan to do it?" Kurama asked, still trying his best to get out of this situation. He knew that this would not go to meet their expectation. He just had the feeling.

"Oh, he wouldn't change to his teenage form if it were me," Botan waved her hand.

"Yourself?" Kurama asked again, lifting his eyebrow at him.

"Nah, he's not interested in me, and he probably would stay in his child form," Yusuke waved his hand dismissively like Botan did.

"And he is interested in me?" Kurama snorted. "Come on Yusuke, you know better than that," he added.

"Why not? Everyone is interested in you," Yusuke shrugged, and Kurama shot him a strange look, but decided not to continue the strange conversation.

"Kuwabara?" he asked, looking at the silent teammate of theirs who merely sat there, listening, just like Hiei did.

"Oh come on, I'm sure Koenma has better taste," Yusuke sighed heavily.

"What do you mean by that, Urameshi!?" Kuwabara snapped and they were involved in a fist fight, though it wasn't that serious so they didn't have to worry about the two killing each other.

Kurama then turned to look at their last teammate, Hiei, who was sporting a don't-you-dare-ask look, and he wisely decided not to.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Koenma sat in his office, in his desk, to be more precise, while Kurama sat on the chair in front of his desk. He didn't want to sit on the table, so he opted to take his teenage form instead, just so Kurama could see him while they talked.

"What is it?" Koenma asked, looking at Kurama with interest. He didn't come over only for a visit, so he was sure there was something behind his… uh, visit.

"I," Kurama started, and paused for a moment to think of what to say. He didn't want to sound like his female classmates who were always blushing and fidgeting while trying to ask him out—and of course, get rejected albeit politely. "I was only wondering if you had some free time, so we could hang out together," he inquired.

"Why in a sudden?" Koenma asked, lifting an eyebrow at him, biting a little on his pacifier.

"I have nothing to do over the holiday," Kurama shrugged a little. "But I don't want you to bite onto that pacifier. It would be strange to walk around with another guy who constantly chews on a pacifier, wouldn't it?" he added, smiling sweetly at Koenma.

Koenma tapped his chin in thought, and Kurama was about ready to jump up and run out of the office. He really didn't like this. He just wanted Koenma to answer so he could get back and tell the two pranksters about it.

Koenma finally stopped tapping his chin, and leaned back on his armchair. "Truthfully, I find it not a problem to agree to this so-called "hang out" with you," he said, and Kurama frowned a little. Then he noticed something amiss.

"But I do find a little trouble on agreeing when my life is on the line," Koenma finished, and Kurama frowned deeper.

"I told you to wait outside."

"Hn."

**But Not If My Life is On the Line**

Again, I didn't know what inspired to write this piece of ficlet. I seem to like writing for YYH fandom now, but most of them only contain hints, no kissing no holding hands and such.

Anyway, hope you enjoy.


End file.
